


Spiders

by CreativityFlow



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, honestly i don't even know, i don't like it but i hope you do, or the beginnings of, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: The New Warriors meeting Kaine for the first time and their impressions on him.</p>
<p>And, well, that pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

*Peter*

When Peter first sees the red and black clad super, his first thought is: cool.

His second thought? What a jerk.

But he puts on a smile and chugs his way through, because HYDRA is still threatening the city and his friends, and he really doesn't have time for a dramatic storyline.

Despite what he says, Kaine really does fit into their little group of spiders, and by the time they crash the quinjet and board the mess that is the HYDRA Island, Peter's back to thinking that Kaine is a pretty cool guy.

He could still use some help on his people skills, and really needs to get used to the idea of personal hygiene, but yeah. He's pretty cool.

*Flash*

The guy had only said a handful of words when Flash decides he needs a swift punch to the face.

He may have been a bully once upon a time, but even Flash knows when to suck it up and fight for the team. (He hadn't been star quarterback for twiddling his thumbs, after all.)

Kaine does end up saving their assess in the end, though, and even decides to stick around afterwords, even if it is just too teach Amadeus to fly. (Or so he claims, but Flash is pretty sure the guy had latched on to the idea companionship, and wasn't able to let it go.) And after a few rounds in the training room, Flash decides he could actually grow to like the guy.

He still wants to punch his lights out, but hey.

It's progress.

*Amadeus*

During the fighting and heroics, Amadeus is totally focused. Every move it calculated, every counter attack is analyzed.

It's after the fighting and heroics, during the proper introductions, that his mind switches to science.

Kaine is a mystery, an unknown, and Amadeus hated the unknown.

So he observes. He makes mental notes of everything Kaine does, and when he finally talked a step back, he thinks he had less of a headache before he tried to figure the guy out.

It doesn't help Kaine keeps his secrets closer than Peter does, and would more than likely punch someone rather than give a straight answer.

For now, Amadeus decides observation will have to do, at least until Kaine learns to trust the rest of the team.

*Miles*

Miles is just glad he met Kaine on a good day. Sure, he was still cold as ice, and was prepared to punch anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way, but it was still better than the rest of the teams meeting, if anything Peter says is to be trusted.

It's the second day he finally forms an opinion.

Apparently, Kaine has had a rough morning. He comes to the training room with tense shoulders, ramming shoulders with anyone who doesn't step out of the way in time, and snaps at Peter for being too cheerful.

Fortunately, he barely acknowledges Miles for the first fifteen minutes. He thinks he may be able to get away without an incident, but he miscalculates a jump, and he must have set of Kaine's spidey sense, because the red and black clad spider whirls around with fists raised.

The only reason he isn't knocked out is thanks to his own spidey sense.

"Watch it, kid," Kaine growls, and Myles thinks he's going to be punched just for the heck of it, but instead, Kaine puts his hand on his shoulder, forced him to duck, and shoots a glob of webbing at a practice drone.

He's a scary dude. Terrifying, even. But Miles thinks there's hope for him yet.

*Kaine*

The entire team is just a group of kids, and he's not really sure what possessed him to stay in the first place.

It could of been the fresh air of the surface world, or Spider-Man's... convincing personality, or the sparring matches with Venom, or maybe it really was just to teach that Iron Spider how to fly.

But he's here now, and might as well make the most of it. Free training, villains to release some anger on, and a bed. He could do worse.

The teams still a mess, despite Spider-Man's slightly better than average leadership skills, but with the addition of the second Spider-Man (who decided that he wants to be called Kid Arachnid), Kaine thinks there's hope for them yet.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, because I feel like it's too short, but I don't know the characters well enough yet to really go into the gritty details. Maybe one day in the future I can write something that's not trash.  
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
